Life's Precious Moments
by jazzy14
Summary: Hello everyone, i'm back with the sec installment to my Trilogy.My first story was Blessings,thanks to the readers who supported and read it.Ok, my second story taked place two and half years later. The twins are two.Ash and Matt had Melissa Grace Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

Marissa sat in a rocking chair in the twin's room, reading them a bedtime story.

"The wolf huffed and he puffed but he could not blow the brick house down…..so that little pig lived happily ever after…..".

"Again again" said Jaimee clapping her little hands.

Marissa closed the book and looked down at her girls." That's the end sweetie, now its time for all little girls to be tucked in". She ushered them to their toddler beds.

Mackenzie took a turn and headed for the door.

"Where you going Mack (Mackenzie's nickname)".

"Daddy" Mackenzie said standing in the hallway.

"Daddy's not home yet babe, he won't be in until way past your bedtime".

"I want my daddy" said Mack pouting.

Marissa walked out in the hallway and picked Mackenzie up." Daddy will be here in the morning".

Marissa always went through this with the girls, whenever Jeff wasn't home.

"Mama, I want to say goodnight to daddy" said Mee-mee (Jaimee's nickname).

Marissa sighed placing Mack in her bed.

Downstairs

Jeff came in the house kicking his shoes off. All day, Matt and him had meet and greets, autograph signings, and radio interviews. He headed toward the kitchen when he heard the twins protests to Marissa. He smiled and climbed the stairs.

"Mama, call my daddy" said Jaimee.

"Call me for what" said Jeff entering the room.

"Daddy!" the girls screamed running to him.

Jeff opened his arms for them to jump in; he picked them up, settling one on each hip.

"Daddy you was gone all day" said Mack.

"I'm sorry, can I have my kisses now".

Mackenzie puckered her lips kissing Jeff on his, and then J did the same.

Jeff looked at Marissa.

"Babe, you can go get ready for bed, I got the girls. Girls tell mommy goodnight".

"Goodnight" they said in unison.

"Daddy read another story" said Mackenzie.

"Not tonight sweetie, it's too late, we'll read one tomorrow night" said Jeff.

"Another story pleassse"pleaded Mackenzie.

"Yeah another story" Jaimee echoed her twin.

Jeff sighed and then got an idea." How about tomorrow we read a story and have cookies and milk with it".

Both twins pondered over the thought.

"Ok" said Mackenzie breaking down.

"Ok" said Jaimee rubbing her eyes.

Whew! Thought Jeff that was easy considering Mackenzie never gives up that easily.

"Daddy loves you two" said Jeff kissing each twin once more.

"We love you too" said Mackenzie trying to keep her eyes from closing. Jeff crossed the room to the door.

"Goodnight girls" said Jeff flicking off the light and closing the door enough to leave a crack.

Jeff went to his and Rissa's room. He found his wife propped up against her pillow with her eyes closed. Jeff took his clothes off leaving his t-shirt and boxers on. He hopped into bed kissing his wife. Marissa's eyes fluttered open.

"How were they" she asked.

"Surprisingly easy tonight" said Jeff.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow" asked Rissa.

"Nothing, tomorrow is for my wife and my 2 lovely girls" said Jeff smiling.

"Hmmm…I like that" said Rissa pecking her husband on the lips.

"I knew you would".

"Goodnight babe".

"Goodnight, I love you"

The end of chapter 1, reviews welcomed. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A day Out with Mommy

Jeff sat up straighter in his armchair when he heard the click of the front door lock. In walked Ashlyn carrying a sleeping Melissa Grace followed by Matt carrying the diaper bag. Melissa was Ash and Matt's first born, born last February 2nd.

"Hi Jeffy" greeted Ash sitting Melissa in Jeff's lap.

"Whassup" said Jeff kissing Melissa's forhead.

"Where's Rissa" asked Ash.

"In the kitchen cleaning up the rest of this morning's dishes".

"Ok". Ash disappeared down the hall.

"Hey bro, what you watching" asked Matt sitting on the couch.

"I wasn't watching anything really, I was dozing off, and Mack and Mee-mee were watching cartoons".

"Where are the little stinkers?".

"Probably in the play room".

In the Kitchen

Ash helped her sister put away the rest of the dishes.

"Let's hit the mall" said Ash suddenly.

"Not a bad idea, let's go" said Rissa.

Rissa and Ash returned to the den.

"Hey guys, we're going out to the mall for a few" said Rissa sitting on the arm of Jeff's armchair.

"Ok".

"We'll take the kids, since I know a game will be on soon "said Rissa.

Ash picked up Melissa from Jeff." I should change her before we leave".

"Ok, I'm a go put the twins shoes on "said Marissa going upstairs.

"So bro you think they'll split us again in the draft" asked Matt.

"I'm hoping not, we just got back together and we're like the best tag team out right now".

"I'm a pray over it".

"If they should split anyone, it should be Cade and Murdoch" said Jeff.

Matt chuckled." You damn right".

Mackenzie came running down the stairs followed by Marissa and Jaimee.

"Mackenzie Ryann slow down before you fall" said Marissa.

"Uncle Matt" shouted Mackenzie jumping into Matt's lap.

"Hey kiddo" said Matt kissing her cheek.

"Hi" said Jaimee standing by his knee.

"Whassup Mee-mee".

Ash walked in carrying a now awake Melissa whom was sucking her thumb.

"I'm ready".

"Me too, we'll be back in a few" said Marissa grabbing her purse.

"Ok, love you".

On the way to the car, Ash and Rissa passed Shannon Moore.

"Hey Shannon" greeted Ash.

"Hi ladies".

"Where's Leslie" asked Rissa.

"At my moms with her feet up".

"She ready to drop that load" asked Rissa strapping Jaimee in her car booster seat.

(F.Y.I Leslie is Shannon's wife whom is 8 months pregnant.)

"Yeah, me too, the mood swings are terrible" said Shannon.

Ash giggled." It will be better".

"I hope so, see you guys later" said Shannon walking up the stairs to the porch.

The girls drove over to the mall and went into the Maternity store.

"I saw this really cute outfit Leslie would love" said Ash going through the racks.

"What do you think of this" asked Rissa holding an outfit up.

"Cute, hold on to it" said Ash.

Marissa held up another outfit to look at when she felt a tug on her pants, she looked down at Jaimee.

"Mama. Mack all gone".

"Did you see where she she went baby".

"Nope".

Marissa sighed." Ash is Mackenzie over there with you".

"No, why?"

"She's apparently not over here".

"Oh my gosh".

Marissa walked around the store looking." Mackenzie Ryann, you show yourself, this isn't funny".

"Mackenzie honey" said Ash.

"Mackenzie I'm gonna be really upset with you".

Mackenzie stopped when she thought she heard a giggle.

Melissa who was sitting in a stroller pointed at one of the racks." Mack".

"You see Mack sweetie" said Ash.

"Mack, mommy's mad" said Jaimee.

Rissa stopped and peeked under the rack at two small sandaled feet." Mackenzie Ryann, you come out of there right now".

Mackenzie crawled out from under the rack she had been hiding underneath. Marissa pulled her close to her.

"Mackenzie don't you ever do that again, I was worried to death. You do that again you'll be in bigger trouble".

"I sorry mama" said Mack hugging her.

"Apology accepted".

"Want to go over to Children's Place and get the girls some outfits" said Ash.

"Sure, let me pay for this first".

This adventure will be continued in the next Chapter. Reviews welcomed.


End file.
